1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tire piercing apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tire puncturing apparatus wherein the same is arranged to arrest unauthorized or vehicles under pursuit from further travel along a highway organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various road barriers and tire piercing structure has been utilized in the prior art to prevent vehicle access along a highway such as is typified during pursuit of runaway vehicles. Prior art tire piercing apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,948 to Chadwick wherein a base plate includes a plurality of pins projecting upwardly of the base plate to prevent an automobile from being driven.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,554 to Silveira sets forth a barrier for parking spaces utilizing a plate with an indicator sign that is extended to indicate a reserved parking area.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tire puncturing apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for use primarily by law enforcement personnel effecting the piercing of tires of a vehicle under pursuit and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.